


Home

by its_not_brooklynn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, mention Tendou Satori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_brooklynn/pseuds/its_not_brooklynn
Summary: Ushijima didn't know when he fell in love with Kageyama
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I personally thought this was fun and a great break!!! I love writing gas lighting but need to take a second and let some creative happiness flowwwww. 
> 
> anyways lmk if you guys have any other ideas and gas lighting will be updated tmr!!! <3

Ushijima was enamored with blue. The blue in the sky, in the ocean, in painting. But most of he was enamored with the endless depths of blue that made Kageyama’s eyes.

Tobio.

Ushijima doesn’t know when he became a servant to the king, when Ushijima could no longer look away.

Kagayama was his king on and off the court. 

His honey hues watch at the curled-up boy napping on his couch, the beautiful boy that Tendou mercifully teased him about. 

Ushijima stood admiring, thinking when did it begin.

High school?

When Kageyama had come with Hinata to tell them they would win, that they would rise from the concrete. 

Or when the boy turned away telling him that he would surpass Oikawa. 

Would beat the setter Ushijima thought was the strongest. And Kageyama did, did beat Oikawa. Beat Ushijima, while he had been so focused on destroying the short middle, he had ignored the setter.

The true reason Ushijima lost that day.

Kageyama conducted that team, brought out the best in all of them. Had taken Hinata from some boy that could just jump and turned him into a weapon.

A short middle to be feared.

Ushijima didn’t fall in love then. 

Did he during their time together? When Kageyama joined the Adlers and became Ushijima’s setter, his shy awkward setter that knew him better than anyone Ushijima had ever met.

Even better than Tendou somehow. 

A simple look, a shallow nod. It was all Ushijima needed and he instantly knew what the boy was thinking. What they were saying with just looks.

But even then, Ushijima only admired the boy, liked his ability to set to him. A genius with a genius they were strong.

Even then Ushijima doesn’t recognize the love forming. When he suddenly couldn’t look away from him.

When he noticed how the boy pouted more than he truly scowled or his small wobbly smile that usually was followed with a blush.

Ruby red that would flush across his cheeks and make his eyes look like sapphires. Jewels that made Ushijima the richest man in the world.

Ushijima wondered if he should stop staring at the young boy. It might come off as creep, not that the boy would care. Kageyama would be more embarrassed than creeped out.

Moving to Kageyama on the couch Ushijima sat down softly, the issue of when he fell in love with him still bothering him.

He wished there was a clear moment that he could remember. That crystal clear second that time freezes and all you can see is that one person.

But then again that seemed to only happen in the movies.

A foot bumps into causing Ushijima to lose focus on his thoughts and back to the boy now stretching. Kageyama’s long legs extending out long hitting Ushijima while is back arched just a bit.

Kageyama was like a little cat. 

A cute fluffy cat. 

Kageyama blinked at him, his mouth forming a small pout that most mistook as a scowl. A pouting tired Kageyama, his ocean blue eyes gazed at Ushijima.

Ushijima’s lost his breath.

Suddenly he knew, knew that there was no point Ushijima fell in love with Kageyama.

Because he was still falling.

Every single day Ushijima looked at Kageyama and fell more, he’d never stop falling for the younger boy.

“Tobio” Ushijima called, a warm bubbly feeling exploded in his chest.

“Wakatoshi?” Kageyama whispers with a tired confused tilt of his head.

“Why do you love me?” Ushijima didn’t know why he asked but he wanted to know, how could someone like Kageyama love him?

Yes, Ushijima was good at volleyball, was strong, knew some things, but social he wasn’t very good. Sometimes he wondered what a social butterfly like Hinata could do for Kageyama.

“Because you’re home, Toshi.” Kageyama’s sleep daze still hadn’t left him but the boy was smiling. Soft and sincere.

He was home?

“Toshi, I don’t have a reason to love you. I just… love you” Kageyama’s cheeks where a soft pink, his eyes looking up at him under silky locks. 

Kageyama just loved him.

Ushijima understood for the first time in his life that people didn’t need a reason. Kageyama didn’t have a reason.

He just loved Ushijima.

And Ushijima just loved Kageyama.

A love that didn’t have needs, didn’t need to be provided for, didn’t need a reason. Their hearts, their minds, their souls longed for each other. In a way you can’t pull away from.

It’s something you can’t stop.

Even if they one day weren’t side by side, they’d never stop loving each other. A little piece of themselves would belong to the other.

Ushijima gazed into Kageyama’s eyes once more. Gentle raising his hand to settle on the younger boy’s cheek. 

Slowly leaning in Ushijima capture Kageyama’s lips, they were soft, warm, and home.

Ushijima smiled into the kiss as Kageyama kissed him back, the soft I love you floating between them.

Tobio was home.

Ushijima couldn’t be happier to finally have a home, a person. Someone he could look at and be with even at their lowest.

Leaning back Ushijima smiled.

“Tobio, you are my person.”

“Your person?”

“Yes”

“What do you mean?” Kageyama tilted his head to the side in confusion once again, a habit he had picked up at some point.

“You are my person, the one person in the whole world I can always come too. Who will love my flaws and insecurities. Will love me with no reason too. You are my person, my life, my happiness. But most importantly you are my love.”

Kageyama beamed, eyes dancing like the stare night as he wrapped his arms around Ushijima’s neck in a hug. Pulling the older boy close to his chest. 

Whispering back “You are my person too Toshi”

Laying together on the couch Ushijima couldn’t help but be content, he may not know when or why he fell in love.

He was happy he found his person.

And because Ushijima was home.


End file.
